Sir Yes Sir
by PrettyGirl8
Summary: Jazlyn is a 17 year old girl who gets sent to military school. What will happen while she's there and will she change her ways? Who does she meet and will there possibly be love in her life while she's there.
1. Chapter 1

**Main Disclaimer:** I do not own any WWE Stars used in this story

**Chapter One**

I could hear the police sirens as I ran away from the park. I knew that if I got caught my mother would be pissed at me. I kept running until I tripped over curb of the road. I knew I was since I could see the blinking lights of the car.

"Jazlyn this is the fourth time we are picking you up for fighting." One of the officers says to me.

"Yeah yeah I know I know." I say as they help me up and lead me to the car.

I already knew my mom wasn't going to like this. I sat quietly as the police took me home. Once outside the house I could see my mom standing on the porch waiting for me. The police let me out of the car and led me to my house.

"Officer Miller, thank you for returning my daughter to me. I can assure you this won't happen again." My mom said.

"You're welcome ma'am." Officer Miller said while turning to leave.

I walked into the house and sat down on the couch already knowing that my mother wants to give me some boring speech about not fighting and how I could go to jail. Then she would say I'm grounded for a month and next time it happens she will let them take me away.

I watched as my mother took a seat across from me. She didn't say anything for a few minutes so I decided to start talking first.

"Mom, look I'm sorry for fighting again, but that girl deserved it. She came at me first so I finished it. I already know what you are going to say so I'm just going to go to bed." I tell her as I stand up.

"Jazlyn sit down now." She tells me in a stern voice I never heard before.

"What mom, I just really want to go to sleep. Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No, now sit and listen to what I'm about to tell you."

I knew she wasn't playing so I sat back down and folded my arms. I knew she was pissed but she never talked to me like this.

"Now I'm sick of the police picking you up and bring you home and I am damn sure tired of paying people's doctors' bills. I had enough. Tomorrow morning you will be leaving." She tells me.

"What do you mean I'm leaving? Are you seriously kicking me out or something?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "You are going to military school."

I jump up off the couch. "Mom you cannot be serious! I won't fight again but I really am not trying to go to some stupid military school."

"See it's that attitude you have that pushed me to put you there. I'm tired Jazlyn and it's time for you to be put in your place. Now go to bed you will be picked up at 10."

I walk away from her and head up into my bedroom. I knew I made her angry but for her to put me in military school was pushing it. I can't believe this was happening to me. I knew my life would be different now and I am not a happy person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning I woke up at eight and decided to jump in the shower and get dressed. I knew I was leaving at ten so at least I would be ready. I was still pissed at my mom though.

After my shower I got dressed and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and seen my mom making breakfast. She turned around for a second to look at me and motioned me to sit in a chair. I almost decided against it and walked out of the kitchen but I figured I should just sit and eat some breakfast. Who knows what I would be eating at the school.

"Good morning dear. Hope you're hungry." She tells me as she sets a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me.

I mumble thanks to her and start eating the food. She sits down in the next chair and starts to eat as well. She didn't say anything else to me so I knew she knew that I was upset about the military thing.

As soon as I finished eating I put my plate into the sink and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I could feel myself becoming more upset as time grew closer to the point I would be leaving. It was exactly ten when I saw the bus pull up. I grabbed my duffel bag told my mom bye and walked outside and onto the bus.

"Hey hurry and find a seat. We don't have all day!" I heard the driver yell. I was about to say something back to him before I felt an arm pull me down into a seat.

"Hey the name's John." The boy that grabbed me said.

"I'm Jazlyn." I tell him.

"We hardly ever pick up a girl. What did you do to get here?" He asks me.

"Apparently being into to many fights and being brought home by the cops pushed my mom to the limit."

"Damn you hardly look like fighter." Another boy says.

"Can't tell how a person is by their looks. What's your name?" I ask him.

"Oh I'm Randy. It's nice to meet you." He answers.

I smile. "Same here. So how did you two end up here?"

"Well I took a car for a little joy riding and the person wasn't too happy. Instead of community service I ended up here." John tells her.

"And I just happen to be born into the wrong family." Randy answers.

"Wait, what?" I look at him trying to figure out what he means.

"Randy's father is the Colonel here."

"Yeah and it completely sucks. Instead of a regular public school I have to come here. At least this is my last year. I plan on doing college for sure instead of enlisting."

"Wow that's crazy. I only have to be here this year but you've been here for a while. I guess I feel a little lucky then." I giggle.

For the rest of the way there we talked and got to know each other a bit more. I found out that Randy had an older brother who was a sergeant there and that John was also a fighting person.

After being on the bus for roughly two hours we pull up to a place with a big building and land all around it. I sighed as the driver let us off the bus and a man with badges all over his jacket led us into the building. I knew I wasn't going to like it here.

I sighed to myself and followed everyone as we entered the building. We soon entered an area where I figured was the cafeteria or mess hall. We soon we're ordered to sit down. And stay quiet as the guy stood in front of us all.

"Attention everyone! Welcome back to Fort Starks. Today you will receive what squad you are in. Listen for your name and if there are any females please line up in front of Drill Sergeant Sarah." Colonel Orton yelled out.

I looked around for a quick second to see if anyone else was moving before I stood up and went to the only girl Drill Sergeant. I stood in front of her and I soon noticed another girl. We were soon led out of the mess hall and out of the building and into another building. It wasn't that big so I figured that we would be sleeping here.

"Ok cadets this is where you will be staying. I will be arriving each morning Monday thru Friday at 6am. You will stand at attention and have ten minutes to get dressed and meet me outside also standing at attention." She said with authority.

I rolled my eyes already knowing that I wouldn't like this woman. I can't stand being told what to do and I damn sure didn't care to be woken up at six in the morning.

"These are your uniforms and your squad number is 8. Now after you get settled in your room you will go inside the main building and head to the barber. You need to have your hair cut. Dismiss."

I watched her walk away and walked inside the barrack. I saw the girl put her stuff on one of the beds so I decided to choose the bed across from her.

"Hey I'm Jazlyn. What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Madison. Is this your first time here?" She asks me.

I nod my head while sitting on the bed. I watched closely as she set her schedule on the table. She looked to be about 5'6" which is about the same height as me; she had a soft pale skin, blue eyes, and golden blonde hair.

"Is this your first time here?" I ask her.

"No this is my second year. My step father is a teacher here."

"That sucks."

She shakes her head. "It's not too bad. I hope you exercise."

"Not really." I tell her.

"PT is going to kick your ass. Come on I'll show you to the barber."

"I hate that my hair is going to be cut. This is messed up for real." I follow her out of the barrack as she heads toward the main building. I look around while following her. I notice some sort of obstacle courses out in the field and a trail surrounding the fields.

We both enter the building and she leads me to the barber. I watched as my hair fell onto the floor and I couldn't believe how short it was after he finished. I already missed my long hair and it just got cut.

Soon after we head back to the barrack and decide to get to know each other better. She has an older sister and a younger brother who lives with her birth father. She is seventeen and plans on going to college also.

"Why didn't you stay with your father?"

"Well when the divorce happened I knew my mom was sad that my little brother left to stay with him and my older sister was in college so she wouldn't be home and I didn't want to leave her alone." She says. "I was tempted to leave though when she married my stepfather. I like him but I didn't want to come to school here. But I sucked it up and decided to stay with her anyway."

"Wow that takes a lot of strength because this is the last place I would come for school. I would take the easy way out. You must really love and care about your mom's feelings."

"Yeah I really do. So what about you what's your story?"

"Well I was always a daddy's girl. I did everything with him. He passed away when I was ten though. He was in a bad car accident."

"Damn girl sorry." She says.

"Thanks but I'm okay. It was seven years ago. But ever since then I changed. I still went to school and everything and got good grades but when I turned twelve I started hanging with the wrong crowd. I mean I didn't do drugs or anything like that but I did start getting into fights. At first I was losing and getting picked on for being so young but soon something in me snapped and I started fighting as if it were for my life."

"You have been through a lot."

I sigh softly. "Yeah but I didn't have to go through it if I didn't want to. I just felt the need to be accepted for some reason. My mom and I weren't ever close so I didn't try to bother her too much. I finally pushed her to the limit though and now I'm here."

We looked at the clock and headed into the mess hall for dinner before heading back to the barrack and going to bed. I didn't want to be here but I knew Madison would eventually become my best friend here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The door slammed open with a loud bang and I quickly sat up in bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked toward the door seeing Sarah standing there.

"Up and at 'em ladies!" She said.

She must have lost her mind if she thought that I was going to be woken up early like that. I laid my head back down and covered my face hoping she would just go away. I soon felt my covers be pulled off of my body.

"I SAID GET UP RIGHT NOW!" She yelled.

"Damn you don't have to fuckin yell." I tell her as I get up.

"Drop and give me twenty." She says.

"No that's okay I won't. Why don't you drop and do twenty push-ups. Cause I'm not doing it." I reply back to her.

She steps up to me and looks me in the eye. I stare her right back in the eyes letting her know that she is not intimidating me.

"You need to listen to me. I am your sergeant." She says calmly.

I smirk and fold my arms, letting her know that I really don't care who she is. She backs away from me and looks toward Madison.

"Madison since your roommate doesn't want to listen start doing push ups until your roommate starts to do her twenty." Sarah orders.

I immediately drop and do the push ups so Madison doesn't have to. I may not like to listen but I didn't want Madison to have to do them when it was clearly me who wasn't listening.

After the push ups I changed into my uniform and followed Sarah to the parade grounds. I saw John and Randy lined up in front of a guy with short black hair. There were 3 other guys there also but I didn't know who they were.

"Sergeant Calaway here is your last two cadets. Keep your eye on this one." Sarah says nodding her head towards me.

I glare at her and cross my arms. Sergeant Calaway turns toward up and I had to admit he looked really good. He had green eyes and looked to be very muscular. He looked towards me after Sarah said that and smirked. I didn't care who he was I was about to show him that I am not to be messed with.

"Get in line and stand at attention." He told us.

Madison immediately walked over and stood next to John. As for me I just stayed where I was. I watched as Sarah shook her head and walked away leaving me with Sergeant Calaway and the other cadets.

"Pair up and run the trail!" He ordered.

Two by two they all started running. I looked at Sergeant Calaway and he took a step closer to me.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Jazlyn." I tell him.

"Sir. You need to say sir."

"Why?" I ask him smartly.

He looked at me before gripping my arm up and pulling close to him. "Because I am your commanding officer and I said so. You may not want to be here but you are now and you will listen to me and do as I say. Do you understand?" He said.

"Yes sir." I told him. I was scared and I knew I would have to try and play it safe around him. He released my arm and told me to drop and give him twenty. I immediately started doing push-ups. After I finished them he had me stand at attention and wait for the rest of my squad members.

Ten minutes later I saw them running back towards us and they immediately stopped and stood at attention next to me. Sergeant Calaway walked left to right in front of us and I was getting very irritated that we weren't doing anything yet.

"Ok do thirty jumping jacks. Randy call them out!" He ordered.

"Yes sir." Randy said. "One…Two…Three…"

Randy counted as we all did the jumping jacks. Sergeant Calaway continued to watch us and I knew to just continue the jumping jacks. As far as I was concerned this man seemed dangerous and he definitely commanded respect and it didn't matter who you were.

"Okay cadets lets head to the obstacle course." He called out.

I followed behind Madison as we Ran toward the obstacle course. I looked more into the course as we closer and I knew I would have problems going these obstacles. I don't know how to climb a wall, I'm not good with crawling under tight spaces, and I wasn't ready for the tire drill. I was dreading this and I couldn't even figure out a way to get out of it.

He told us to start running through it and I slowly started running. I was good so far until I hit the wall. I saw John at the top of the wall making sure everyone made it over which helped me feel a little better.

"Come on. Jazlyn almost there." He told me as he reached to help me up. I climbed up some more and I was happy that I made it to the point that he could help me up. We both climbed down and then ran to where I would be crawling under the wires. I got down low and started maneuvering under the wires. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

The last part of the course was running through the tires. I had to make sure each foot hit between each tire hole opening. I had a little trouble. I ended up tripping and falling onto the tires. I hurried to get up and ran back to the beginning of the tires to try again. I got it right after the second time and then ran to meet the rest of my squad.

"That was okay for the first day of being back here or being new. Get to class. Dismiss."

"Not bad for you first day." Randy said as we walked to the building.

"Yeah right. I was terrible at the obstacle course. I may not like it but I will get better at that." I told him.

It was now after dinner and Madison and I were sitting in our barrack just relaxing. I had to admit I did enjoy the classes I had and I made some other friends. The other3 guys on my squad are named Shawn, Hunter, and Chris. They are really funny and I knew they would be good friends.

"So, how did you like your first day?" She asks me.

"I don't like Sarah, Sergeant Calaway is an ass but he is good to look at, I like everyone on my squad, and my classes are cool. All in all it was so so day." I tell her.

"Don't worry it will get better as long as you play by their rules. It really isn't too bad once you get used to being here. Oh and Sergeant Calaway's name is Mark. You can call him that when he isn't around." She lets me know.

"Oh okay. Mark Calaway. It has a nice ring to it." I giggle. I lie back on my bed and close my eyes. All I see is those green eyes staring back at me. I quickly open my eyes and take a slow breath. Why must I see his eyes when I close mine?

"So you think Mark is cute." She asks me.

"Yeah he's cute."

"He has a girlfriend. He actually goes with Sarah."

I quickly sat up in my bed and looked straight at her. "HE WHAT!" I screeched.

"Ow my ears….damn." She says covering her ears. "But yeah he does."

"He can definitely do way better than her." I tell her before lying back down.

She giggles and turns off our light and we both soon fall asleep.

The next morning Sarah once again slams the door open but instead of acting out like I did yesterday I decided to play by her rules just as Madison said. I hurried out of bed and stood at attention.

"Alright ladies be out in 10."

"Yes mam." We both say.

She walks outside and we put on our uniforms quickly before going outside and standing in front of her. She looks us over before dismissing us to our squad leader. As we walk over to the parade grounds I couldn't help but think why Mark was with Sarah.

We lined up as we reached the guys and stood at attention waiting for Mark's orders. He soon told us to pair off and run the trail. I ended up with him since John hurried to be Madison's partner.

As we ran I tried hard to not look at him and kept my eyes forward.

"I bet you would rather do something else other than run." He said.

"Yes sir I would." I told him.

"Maybe we should add another mile." He smirked.

I didn't say anything to him because I had a feeling if I were to say something he would add the other mile on. I didn't want to jeopardize my squad members by opening my mouth.

The run finally ended and we went through the obstacle course again before heading off to our classes. Once again I really enjoyed them. They were definitely better than public school classes. I mean some of it was the same like history and math but I enjoyed our life skills class the most.

During lunch I caught Mark looking at me a couple of times while he was standing against the wall talking to Sarah. I didn't know what he was thinking but kept my eyes locked to his for about a minute before looking to Madison and answering her question.

He was probably just curious since I'm new here. I decide that was the reason and continued through the rest of the day not even thinking about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I made it to the weekend and I couldn't be happier. I managed to keep my mouth shut when Sarah would wake us up and I even got better at the obstacle course even though I still hated it.

Right now Madison and I are hanging in our barrack talking about anything we can think of. Soon we hear a knock and our door opens and we jump up thinking its Sarah but really it's just John, Randy, Hunter, Shawn, and Chris.

"Damn Sarah must be tough for you guys to jump up like that. You girls want to have some fun tonight?" Hunter asks.

Madison and I look at each other and then back to the boys.

"What kind of fun?" Madison asks.

"Well I managed to grab a set of keys for one of the vans. So we're going into the city for some fun. You girls want to come?" John says.

"I'm in." I say not even thinking about the consequences if we get caught.

"I don't know guys. That seems too risky." Madison answers.

I look at her, "Come on girl, have some fun. It's better than sitting here all night."

"Well…okay I guess it will be more fun than being here."

"Okay guys out. Give us a couple minutes to change." I tell them.

They leave our room and we both hurry to get dressed into our street clothes. I have to admit it feels weird not having my uniform on. I decided to put on some blue jean shorts and a pink tank top. Madison decided to wear some blue capris and a white tank top.

Once we were ready we hurried outside and ran to the parking lot to meet the guys. We climbed into the van and John soon pulled out of the parking lot. I looked to Madison making sure she was okay and she seemed to be having fun.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask them.

"We're going to anywhere and everywhere. We didn't think of an actual place just the city." John tells me.

"Okay cool."

We were in the car for about a half hour before I saw the lights of the city. I was super excited to finally see something other than the army grounds. John pulled into a store parking lot and we all hopped out of the van to begin are night out.

We had a ball just running around town and acting up. I couldn't wait till I could actually go shopping again. Madison and I looked through all the shops windows already picturing what we would buy. They guys would just laugh at us. We spent an hour in the city before heading back to the school.

John pulled right back into the parking lot of the school and we quickly climbed out of the van. We hurried and went our separate ways to our barracks.

"That was fun I'm happy I went with you all!" Madison said as we walked into our barrack.

"Yea it was. I don't think we got caught either. I mean no one was waiting for us." I said changing into my pjs.

"True story." She giggled.

We both climbed into our beds and we're soon sound asleep.

The next morning Sarah came in as usual and since I had a fun night I was once again putting on my goody goody act and listened to her. Madison and I soon found ourselves walking to the rest of our squad and we quickly got in line.

"Ok cadets, I have a question for you all. Whose idea was it to take the van out last night? I'm pretty sure John was the one driving but who thought of the whole plan? Go run the trail and then come back here!"

We all started jogging away on the trail. I didn't think we had gotten caught but obviously we did. We all finished and then ran back and stood in front of Sergeant Calaway.

"Well, whose idea was it?" He asked us pacing back and forth in front of us.

No one said anything. We all just stayed quiet and watched him pace back and forth.

"No one wants to answer huh. Take a run and do not stop until one of you all confess!" He barked out.

"Yes sir!" We answered before running again.

I promise you we had to be jogging/running for at least two hours. My legs were hurting and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys, how about I just take the fall for this?" I ask them while continuing to jog.

"Hell no, I don't like that idea." John said. "I don't see why he doesn't just punish me. I mean I did the driving."

"We need to think of something. He will make us continue running all day." Randy said.

I looked at them and I could tell they were as tired as I was. I slowed down a bit and let them all continue to pass in front of me. I then jogged towards Sergeant Calaway. I hurried and stopped in front of him.

I tried to catch my breath before speaking. "Sir it was me. I planned the whole night. I asked John to get the van keys and take us out."

He continued to stare at me and I felt as if he was searching my eyes for something else. He blew his whistle and called my other squad members over.

"It has come to my attention that Jazlyn was the mastermind of last night." He told them.

"No it wasn't her. It was me." Randy said.

"Don't listen to him sir. It was me and me alone." I told him.

"Everyone get to class except you Jazlyn!"

I watched as my friends walked away leaving me alone with Mark. He motioned for me to follow him and we headed straight for the obstacle course. I stayed silent the whole time we were walking knowing that he was probably still pissed.

"Okay Jazlyn for your punishment you will run the obstacle course three times! Then you will do twenty jumping jacks and twenty push-ups. Understand?" He asked me.

"Yes sir." I said right as I started the obstacle course.

My legs started burning as I ran through the obstacle course for third time. I didn't know if I would make it to doing the jumping jacks and push-ups. My muscles were starting to feel like jelly put I had to push through it. I finally finished the obstacle course part and I was soon in front of him doing jumping jacks and making sure I counted them out.

I soon fell to the ground ready to do push- ups and I knew I wasn't going to make it. I got to ten and I couldn't do eleven. I tried to get up but it wasn't working.

"Stop and stand up straight."

I slowly got up off the ground and tried to stand still in front of him. I was in so much pain and I felt dizzy.

"Next time you will think twice before planning a night out. Dismissed." He told me.

I turned to walk towards my barrack. I was dead tired and I couldn't wait to take a shower. I walked inside and noticed that Madison wasn't there yet so I took a shower and lied down in bed. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. I took a look at my clock and it read five. I knew that I shouldn't go to sleep yet because then I would wake up and be up all night. I climbed right out of bed and decided to go and at least eat dinner.

I put back on my uniform and walked out and toward the mess hall. I got my food and I sat down next to Madison, John, and Randy.

"Hey Jaz how you feeling?" John asked.

"I'm ready for bed. But I had to eat something and it's too early to go to sleep. He's sadistic. He had me run the obstacle course three times and then do twenty jumping jacks and twenty push-ups." I took a bite of my sandwich. "I didn't even do all of the push-ups. I stopped at ten."

"Damn Jaz. I'm sorry but you know you didn't have to do that." John said.

"It's okay. I mean yeah it was hard and painful. But I made it through." I finished off my sandwich and opened my bottle of water.

I looked around the mess hall and I saw Sergeant Calaway standing next to the queen bitch called Sarah. I still couldn't believe they were together. They just didn't seem like they should be with one another.

I soon finished the rest of my meal and I got up to head back to the room with Madison. Once in there I changed right back into my pjs and climbed into bed. Before officially going to sleep Madison and I talked a little bit but I was out cold by nine that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Line up, eyes front!" Mark yelled out. It's been two weeks since my punishment and I can truly say I want to hit Mark with a bat or crowbar. He has been harder on us and I was getting tired of it. He needs to take a chill pill and relax or something. He had us doing jumping jacks, push-ups, sits-ups, and the mile run every morning. Depending on how he was feeling sometimes he would make us do the obstacle course. I know this is military school but damn.

"Okay today I want to do something different. I'm going to time you all on the obstacle course. Best time will get a free day of no PT." He told us.

I smiled to myself knowing that I would win. Hell I need a free day of no PT. After doing the obstacle course three times in a row I should be fast at it. I giggled quietly and Mark shot his eyes right to me.

"Is there something funny cadet?"

"No sir."

"Let's head to the obstacle course!" He commanded

"Yes sir." We all replied.

We walked to the course and he soon started calling us one by one to start it. I waited patiently for my name to be called. So far John and Shawn ran through it. Randy was getting ready to. John's time was good. He did it timing a minute and forty five seconds. He beat Shawn because he had two minutes and ten seconds.

Soon it was my turn and I was all pumped up and ready for it. I soon hurried and ran to the first obstacle. The only thing on my mind was winning this challenge. I wanted that free day and I was going to get it. I hurried right back in front of Mark and he told me my time. I was so happy because I did end up winning. I was five seconds less from Johns.

"Good job today. Jazlyn you need to pick a day you want free. Let me know when you decide. Dismissed."

I watched as he walked away and I turned toward everyone else.

"Congrats on winning. You deserve it." Shawn said.

"Thanks. John you almost had it." I told him.

"Yea but it's cool that you won. You deserve it after taking the fall for us two weeks ago." John said.

"Thanks I'm glad to have a break even if it's just a day." I giggled.

We went to our classes and soon it was time for lunch. I wasn't really hungry so I just grabbed an apple and a bottle of water. The only thing on my mind was the free day I get to have. I looked around the cafeteria and I noticed Mark looking right at me again. I don't understand him. He acts as if he is interested but I know he isn't.

"Hey Jaz there's a dance coming up. Would you like to go with me?"

I snapped back to the reality from my thoughts and looked at Shawn.

"A dance?"

"Yeah we have one each year. It's with another school so there will be more girls there too." He told me.

"Oh ok. Well I guess I can go with you." I answered.

"Great can't wait."

"Cool its next Saturday night at seven. I'll come get you then."

"Okay." I smile.

As soon as lunch was over we all went back to finish our classes before heading to our barracks. I lied on my bed closing my eyes thinking about the dance Shawn invited me to and also what day I would choose to be a free day. I decided to use my free day next Friday so I could be well rested for the dance that Saturday. I soon heard Madison walk into the room and I sat up to look at her.

I giggled as I watched her face. She had a slight blush and dreamy look in her eye. Almost as if she was fantasizing about something or someone.

"So what has you in a daze?" I asked her.

She blushed some more taking a seat next to me on my bed.

"John asked to the dance."

"I knew it. You are definitely crushing on him right now." I said.

"Yea I guess I do like him. I can't wait till the dance. Just think we can wear dresses and actually be a regular girl for once!" She exclaimed.

I leaned back for a second before jumping up.

"Oh shit. I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh I do. We wear the same size. I always bring four dresses with me as a just in case and so I can have a choice on what to wear."

"I never thought this school would have any dances. I guess it's not too bad to be here." I realized what I said and knew that I was starting to like it here. I mean sure Mark and Sarah are asses but they are just a minor factor.

I watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out her dresses. They were really pretty. I decided to choose her red halter dress that came down to right above my knees. She even had some pretty black heels I could wear with them. I was actually happy to go to a dance. I never went them at my old school.

We ended up talking a little bit more before going to the mess hall for dinner. I saw Mark once again looking right at me and I decided to walk over and tell him the day I wanted to be free.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked looking at him as he stopped talking to a teacher.

"What can I do for you cadet." He asked me.

'_You can leave your bitch of a girlfriend and get with me._' I thought to myself; holds up where did that thought come from. I closed my eyes before realizing I still hadn't answered his question.

"Umm…I decided to use next Friday as my free day sir." I told him.

He nodded okay and told me I could leave. I sat back down and ate the rest of my dinner before heading back to my room. I sat contemplating why I had such a thought during dinner. Did I really like him like that? Nah of course not.

I went to sleep early that night and of course it didn't help my thoughts. I was dreaming of him. He had me in his arms and was kissing on my neck and whispering in my ears making me giggle. He started to move hands all over my body and I loved the feel of him touching me. His hands started to move lower and I soon woke up in a cold sweat.

I sat up in bed and looked across the room and saw Madison knocked out and then I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was 1am. I still had time to sleep but I wasn't sure if I could after a dream like that. I mean I know he is cute but where the hell did these feelings come from. I shook my head and laid back down trying to go back to sleep. I ended up tossing and turning for the rest of the night. Whatever was going on with me needed to stop.


End file.
